User devices such as mobile phones and portable media players are typically coupled to docking devices to transfer data or provide charging. This coupling is typically a plug and socket type connection. For example, a media player containing a battery may be plugged into a docking device to allow for recharging of the battery.
User devices may be portable, capable of being carried or transported by a user. Such devices may include a clip mechanism, used to affix the device to, for example, an article of clothing or exercise accessory of a user. Other than mechanical clamping, the clip typically provides no other function.